Not Your Enemy
by FandomsMJ
Summary: When Morgan woke in the morning all he remembered was a deeper, warped version of his father's voice saying, "I am not your enemy, Child."


Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or related characters.

 _A/N: As the description of Herobrine and his abilities suggest my version of Herobrine is the predecessor to Steve, considered to be a "glitch" in the world due to the fact that he is locked in creative mode while everyone else is locked in survival._

* * *

Herobrine honestly wasn't surprised that people feared him. With all the legends and myths surrounding his very existence he would have been surprised and worried if people _didn't_ fear him. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to be feared. Far from it. He wasn't that bad, sure he occasionally liked to bring chaos to the villages but so did other people so why was it such a huge offence?

He supposed it may have been because of his 'powers'. Unlike regular people he could fly without any devices, and he had a limitless inventory that gave him access to block, item, potion, or even mob spawning egg in the realm of minecraft. Or perhaps it was the fact that he could not take damage. It didn't matter what anyone tried, nothing hurt him.

Whatever the reason people had created such legends and myths about him the truth of the matter was most of them were false. He was not Notch's brother, he did not intend to destroy the world, and he only trolled villagers... not people like Steve and Alex. Still, the legends existed and therefore it was better for him to simply remain in the shadows.

That didn't mean he didn't watch people however.

Right now he was standing in the darkness of a forest, un-bothered by the skeletons, zombies, creepers, and spiders roaming about. The hostile mobs ignored him, he didn't know why and honestly he didn't care. Actually there were only a few hostile mobs out and about at the moment, which was fortunate for the young boy unaware of the glowing eyes watching him.

The child had the perfect mix of his father's deeply tanned skin and his mother's pale skin, he had his father's brown hair and his mother's green eyes, and he was just as curious about the world as his father was. Hence why Morgan was out in the forest in the middle of the night. Unfortunately the boy was unaware of the dangers that lurked in the darkness, he would learn in time, hopefully before something unfortunate happened to him.

That's why Herobrine was here, keeping a glowing eye on the child who had sneaked out of the house in the dead of night. Steve and Alex were going to be angry when they learned of their son's little adventure, but right now they weren't here.

They should consider themselves lucky that a supposedly mythical "demon"was watching out for their son. Especially considering what happened next.

* * *

Morgan crouched down by a mushroom, poking it's red and white spotted domed top. He giggled with the mushroom seemed to bounce and poked it again. Hearing a hissing sound behind him he whirled around to see a leafy creature stalking towards him, flashing dangerously. It looked scary, with a gaping down-turned mouth and angry red eyes.

Crying out Morgan backed away his emerald eyes wide in fear. Feeling his back hit something he glanced behind him to see the bark of a tall tree. A loud hiss brought his attention back to the angry creature approaching. Morgan whimpered in fear, sinking down to the dark grassy forest floor, his eyes not leaving the mob.

Suddenly what little moonlight that made it through the leaves above glinted off of a diamond pickax and the leafy creature's hissing was cut short when the sharp end of the tool buried itself in its head.

"Dad!" Morgan cried in relief recognizing the figure standing there. Or so he thought. He gasped sharply when the man turned to him, revealing that his eyes were not only a blank white but glowed softly. "Herobrine!"

All the child could do was shrink back and stare at the supposed myth in fear when it - he? - approached.

* * *

When Morgan woke in the morning all he remembered of the night before was finding a mushroom in the forest. It honestly seemed like a dream and yet he was sure it had actually happened. Just as he was certain he had heard a deeper, warped version of his father's voice saying, "I am not your enemy, Child."


End file.
